terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh-Olo(LATG)
The original Nature worshiping zealots of Life After the Grox. =History= Origin The Pooh-Olo evolved on Woop-N-Wilum as a tribal race. However their more technologically advanced cousins wiped out all of them with their carelessness, causing the few survivors to exist only in zoos. During the Grox War a Simibracclite carrier ship crashed on a life containing radioactive planet known as N-Wilum. As the crew died, many stored creatures escaped, including some Pooh-Olo. Evolution The Pooh-Olo and other trappened creatures spread across the world, and some split to form their own species. As more dangerous predators emerged from the ship's wreak, the Pooh-Olo were forced to flee into the radioactive savannah. There the twin stars light mutated the Pooh-Olo, thanks to N-Wilum's lack of an ozone layer. To try to survive, the Pooh-Olo developed better radiation resistance. They became shorter, to hid behind tall grass and they started to make burrows underneath trees. This way they could hid from danger. But the radiation still mutated them, causing two new changes. One change was that one fourth of the peed Pooh-Olo lacker spore pee-ers, rendering them sterile. They became the Ninolo; Claw-Warriors; sworn to protect Nature and the reproductive Pooh-Olo. The second change was that the Pooh-Olo developed inherited memory. This would allow their brains to grow with each generation, and would eventually evolve into a unimind. Tribal Life The Pooh-Olo lived in the Savannah for a while, as their kin the Wa-Walo plotted their downfall. The mentally strong weak bodied tribal beings sent many traps to kill the Pooh-Olo. However a Ninolo known as Wa-Olo used his mind to overcome the attacks, and taught his people how to make spears, dart launchers, clubs, bark & metal armor, along with advancing the burrows. At this time the Pooh-Olo became Nature Worshipers. Soon the burrows spanned miles, and used a glowing plant to contain underground forests. One day the Wa-Walo sent a horrible creature to kill the Pooh-Olo. The Epic Rex killed all but one tribe, which was protected by an alien known as N-Ninolo. Wa-Olo died, but the Pooh-Olo survived with a new leader. The tribe soon built new burrows, and spread across the savannah. Along the way they made alliances with other tribes, and destroyed a hostile Nation. During this time the Pooh-Olo began their language, and made the ten sacred rules of their people. Civil War After a time the Pooh-Olo discover a tribe who used electric wires to move plateforms to the tops of trees. The Pooh-Olo began using this technology to build primitive vehicles, powered by the radioactive light from the twin stars. With this the Pooh-Olo colonized ten total cities. However a Wa-Walo managed to infultrate the Wumo, and convience some of the reproductive Pooh-Olo that since Ninolo couldn't reproduce, they were not of Nature. This created a civil war, between Ninolo and Wumo against Wumo. Only three major battles occurred, but the loss of life was extreme, for the Pooh-Olo. After all, there were only thirty eight hundred Pooh-Olo alive at the time. To end the chaos, the currently leader of the Ninolo-Wumo forces, G-Ninolo, challenged the leader of the enemy to a duel in Nature, to decide the fate of the world. G-Ninolo won, and exposed the leader to be a Wa-Olo. The nation merged back into one, never to be divided again. Early Space flight After the civil war, the Pooh-Olo advanced in science and spirituality. One major discovery was that of a race of tiny single celled creatures, who eat anyone whose population sucseeds a certain limit. These, the W-Olo, became the Pooh-Olo's greatest allies. During a trip to the northern forests, the Pooh-Olo discovered the carrier spaceship. They salvaged the technology, and used it to build a few simple ships. They soon landed and colonized W-Wilum, their world's moon, which was found to have its own life. They then began to worry about time travel, what if someone ever earsed the Pooh-Olo from the timeline. To create a lifeboat, they terraformed the outermost planet in their system into a replica of N-Wilum. Then they used the wormhole technology of the carrier ship to warp the planet into its own pocket dimension. There it would remain, lit only by the light of its native glowing plants. The severing of Nana-Wilum-N from the timestream, as the world came to be known, created a distortion that threated to corrupt the universe. Luckily N-Ninolo showed up for the last time, and destroyed the substance with Light Matter. A Pooh-Olo captured some of the substance, which began to mutate them. Its name was Nana-Ninolo, the Star Claw-Warrior. He would become the first Nana-Olo. This began the Pooh-Olo study of Light Matter. Exploration and War The Pooh-Olo soon spread across the galaxy, and discovered their poisoned original homeworld. They encountered the Flora Union, Travers, and Ploners, and trading agreements were formed. The Pooh-Olo at the same time helped destroy the Grek, who they deemed a threat to Nature. As the Pooh-Olo became the strongest empire in the galaxy, they did many projects, from bringing life to the galaxy to awakening ZaaI; the latter with the help of the Ploners. They were the main fighters in the Wa-Walo war, which they won. At this time Nana-Wilum-G, the capital of the Pooh-Olo, became consumed by Light Matter. During the Intergalactic War, the Pooh-Olo were pushed to the brink of extinction. Although they won, the Pooh-Olo decided they were unworthy, and every Pooh-Olo committed suicide. The only ones who didn't lived on Nana-Wilum-G, which ZaaI warped out of the universe. Nana-Ninolo and the other residents still exist to this day, and some have visited the galaxy. Finally ZaaI assimilated the last Pooh-Olo. With that, the Pooh-Olo faded into legend. Rebirth But gradually ZaaI began to feel strange. The Unimind felt the need to absorb vast amounts of energy, with no idea why. Then one day the lesser god peed out ten little Pooh-Olo, five Wumo and five Ninolo. Their genetic sequences survived inside of ZaaI dormant for so long. Nw warped in two Pooh-Olo from an alternate reality, to teach the youths the way of their ancestors. With that the Pooh-Olo began to make their long awaited return. Notes The idea of more technologically advanced beings wiping out other cultures is a reference to humanity. Aspects of the Pooh-Olo are taken from science fiction, from the Borg to Ewoks to the Green Priests of the Saga of Seven Suns. Category:Flying Category:Life After the Grox Category:Nature Category:Pooh-Olo Category:Empires Category:Sapient